A Date with The Brotherhood
by ScienceLuver117
Summary: The Brotherhood are forced to go to dinner with The X men and it seems some cosmic power in the universe *cough*me*cough* is out to humiliate Todd in any way posible.now T becouse of hints...and my parranoia :D R&R peepsles Thx!
1. Chapter 1

**A Date with The Brotherhood **

"Toad! Are you done yet!" Pietro yelled from down stairs, "We need to go have our dinner date with the goody-two shoes' X-men!"

Now this was odd not only because it's strange for one to refer to one date as "goody-two shoes'" or because it's strange to go one a date with a whole house hold of people, but mainly because if anyone knew these groups of teenagers they would know they were mortal enemies. The Brotherhood of Bayville was notorious for trying to pull one over on their rivals, The X-men.

Why, you may ask, were these two groups who had no interest in becoming friends going on a "dinner date"? Well the answer is simple, the leaders of these two groups were jerks and had betted on which team would crack and leave (or attack) first, but that's not important right now. What is important is what is going on in the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House.

"_**TOAD!**_" this time the one who was yelling was Lance, "seriously, hurry UP we've gotta GO!"

"I'm not going, not is get-up, yo!" Toad called back sulkily from the safety of his room. Toad was too embarrassed to be seen by anyone in his current outfit especially his long-time rival Kurt Wagner, who would no doubt be there.

"I don't care if you wear a swimsuit Magneto said to get there on time or he'd kick ALL our butt's now come down before I make Freddy come and get you!", was Lance's only reply.

Reluctantly the frog-mutant marched down the stairs with a loud clomping noise, when he came into his friend view the three of them busted out laughing. The cause of Toad humiliation was his once white suit. Yes, once white because Pietro had "accidentally" washed it with one of Freddy's large red shirts. So now the suit was, you guessed it, pink. Unfortunately Magneto had stressed the fact this was most definitely a shirt and tie event by threatening the losing there lives.

"Alright, alright, already. I get it, my suit is pink. That is oh, so funny, yo. Can we just LEAVE now!" Toad exclaimed, his cheeks changing color to match his suit.

"Toad's right you guys we should totally leave before were late" Fred agreed still snickering, "I'd rather not make Ol' Bucket Head mad by being late."

"Yeah, come on let get in the car guys" Lance said chuckling and twirling his keys.

The car ride there was almost bearable for Toad, except every time his friends looked at him they all would burst into obnoxious laughter.

_This is gunna be a loooong night , yo._ The poor boy in pink thought resignedly. 

Okay everyone please tell me how I am doing and review, flames are well come but not hoped for, this is my first fanfic. And I would more appreciate constructive criticism. Thx. XD 

~Sincerely, .117


	2. Chapter 2

Well I must commend my first reviewer EVER Yyyyyyyaaaaaayyyyy! Well I thank you for your awesome review pop301118 (wow lot of numbers =P) your review made me all fuzzy inside…like Kurt fuzzy XD anyway I just realized I put no disclaimer on hear well hear it is…

**Disclaimer** for all of stories: I do not own any characters on X men: evolution. If I did I would not be sitting hear wrighting these stories I would be out making more episodes….I'm done now

A Date with the Brotherhood Chapter # 2

"Vhy do we have to do this again" Kurt complained grumpily from the back of Scott's convertible. Every one else in said car sighed, Kurt had the habit of making Scott give long winded speeches.

"Because Kurt," Scott said with the air and tone of a High School principal talking to a kindergartener on his first day, "The Professor wants us to make sure those delinquents don't get into more trouble than usual and he want us to see if Magneto was telling the truth when he said he would tell his team to join ours." The other inhabitants of the car groaned at sharing there precious mansion with the four (to them XD) scummy mutants.

The inhabitants of the car were Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. They were on what The Professor had called a 'piece debate', but Kurt suspected that it was just a way to get them out of the mansion. They also had Wolverine fallowing them on his motorcycle incase The Scarlet Witch showed up or the Brotherhood did some thing dangerous.

Kurt leaned back and sighed, resigning to the fate of a boring night with there rivals. Suddenly Kurt sat up ramrod straight; he had a wonderfully awful (or awfully wonderful) idea. He had no clue where it came from but the Idea it self would make Bobby, the mansions resident and self appointed 'master prankster', shutter. Maybe the Idea came to him because he was more like his mother than he would like to believe. The fuzzy mutant gave a vicious fanged smile. Leaning to the side slowly he whispered the Idea into Kitty ear.

Kitty, hearing the Idea, eyes widened and she gave Kurt a nervous look at his strange and completely out of character smile. Kurt's mischief was infectious though and soon she smiled and nodded her consent to the plan. She scooted over to whisper to Rogue who quickly looked over to the two. Seeing the looks on there faces she gave a smirk and agreed immediately.

Kurt sat back with a contented sigh and a large smile if all went according to plan tonight would not be so boring after all. All was quiet as the group of teens sped along to reach the restaurant, but according to Kurt all would not be quiet for a certain frog like mutant who just happened Kurt's rival. Kurt chuckled darkly, _not quiet at all…_

So every one tell me how that was I know I know its not much and It's a filler but I'm kinda winging it hear people so I need all the help I can get. Also there is a quote from the Hunchback of Notre Dome a mention and a virtual hug in my story for anyone guesses right! ; P also if thare are any humiliating pranks you can think of I would appreciate It if you cave me some Ideas Thx. all

~Truly yours, SL117


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter of my dear, dear story is up but,( to satisfy a certain reviewer) I will have this one longer and with more "substance" what ever that is. Although it will not have spell check, so prepare for a bad writing session because my family will be annoyed because I'm asking how to spell every other word. (I'm serious, I once spelled "up" wrong) If anyone has a beta who is great at spelling error's and doesn't mind correcting a **_LOT_** of them then please recommend them to me. Thx :)

* * *

><p><span>A Date with the Brotherhood: Chapter 3<span>

"How long dose it for take those goody-good's to get somewhere!" Pietro as he impatiently paced (well to him it was pacing) around, not three minutes after the blond haired waitress he had tried to hit on earlier left, wearing circle ruts in the faux wood floor in seconds. Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Todd had arrived at the restaurant more than half an hour ago. Beside Pietro, Lance was sitting down his eyes trying (and failing) to track the speedster, Fred had glared hungrily at the bread that was on the table, but Magneto had told them no to eat ANYTHING until the X men arrived, so he had wandered off to admire the lobster. Todd had unfortunately for him fallen asleep at the table because of the dissolving sleeping pill Pietro slipped into his drink a few minutes after they arrived.

Pietro was anxious for the X men to get hear because, though it was a strong sleeping pill it's effects wore off relatively quickly. Pietro knew if he could get Todd in trouble he could either haze him more because of it or it might just get him kicked off the Brotherhood effectively ridding himself of some one who, if he ever practiced personal hygiene and honed his skills, might just he a formidable opponent for his leadership, popularity and favor of his father, Magneto.

"Pie' "Lance called from his spot at the table," If you keep pacin' like that you'll get us kicked out for fallin' through the floor!" If it was anyone else they might just dismiss this comment as a playful way to get there friend to chuckle and sit down, but, as hard as it is to believe, Pietro has done this on more than one occasion and has fallen through the floor during an particularly bad fight with his father. Unfortunately for Pietro and Todd, Todd's room was right under his and Todd just came out of the shower and had only just started getting his clothes on, resulting in a scared Pietro and a very, extremely embarrassed Todd.

So taking a deep breath to calm him self down (and to dismiss the haunting images that phrase brought up) and fell back in his seat to calm down. Unfortunately this seamed to be something that is completely impossible for Pietro. His finger twitched and spread the twitch to his whole hand which in tern spread it to his other hand and both arms then to his torso then to his legs and in tern, to his feet. Pietro was soon jittering and had nothing to keep him busy, so he fell back on what he always did to keep him self occupied. He tortured Todd.

Looking around with his super speed real quick he zipped over to the seat next to Todd. Leaning closer and scrunching his face at the smell he studied the pink suited boy next to him. Todd had fallen asleep with his arms crossed, on the table and then set his head on his arms (possibly cutting off his circulation) looking around for any thing he could humiliate his slightly greenish teammate with he spotted a waiter taking someone's order and practically squealed in happiness. (Not that he'd ever admit it of course)

Now normal people would not usually be so happy to see a waiter especially if it's not there's, but Pietro was happy because of the waiter's pocket, or, more accurately, the marker in the man's pocket. A wide evil spread over the speed demon's face. He quickly ran over to him and stole the maker from the man's pocket without even attracting attention. His smile was now so wide he looked as if it would split his face in half.

_Oh well, _the white haired mutant thought _no use in letting a perfectly good sleeping pill go to waist. _With the creepy smile still plastered on his face from one ear to the other he ran back over and nudged the earth powered mutant at least five times per second. "~"the albino mutant said but was promptly interrupted by an extremely annoyed brunet mutant. "What is it Pietro and why can't you talk normal?" For an answer Pietro just smiled, raised the marker and tilted his had to the direction Todd was. Lance was confused at first his eyes traveling from the sleeping boy in pink to the speed mutant with the grin that actually looked slightly pain full then to the suddenly menacing looking marker in said mutants hands. He did this a few time until a smirk appeared on the mutants usually frowning face. Suddenly his eyes widened with apprehension,"w-wait a second Pietro we can't just do this out in front of anyone." He said cautiously, "we have to do this in private."

Pietro looked thoughtful for a second as he mumbled to himself,"….is there a closet around..? No…Under the table…?...Nah to noticeable…then where…?...THE BATHROOM!" he said and jumped up grabbing Lances wrist and Todd aground his waist. When they got to the bathroom Todd was promptly dropped and the door was immediately locked behind them. Still smiling the creepy face cracking smile Pietro slowly turned to regard the mutant on the floor and gave Lance a nod, together thy turned Todd over and removed his humiliatingly pink suit. Stripping him down to his amazingly (considering it was Toad) clean green and blue striped boxers.

Quickly uncapping the marker they began to writing on there smaller, sleeping, and helpless teammate. At this thought Lance felt a twinge of gilt in his gut. But Todd was a old enough to look after himself. And i-it wasn't as if Todd would hold this against him, Lance paused in his drawing to look down on the peacefully sleeping frog-mutant. He-he wouldn't….would he..?

When they were done Pietro looked down to study he and Lances handy work. Todd had nothing on his face (they didn't want Magneto to annihilate them) but around his nipples were two vary round circles around them and "I love Kurt Wagner" and "Pietro was hear " here written all over him in random spots. Not to mention the "I where lacy girl panty" up his leg and the terrible "beware of hardness around Blue Fuzzy demon's "written on his pelvis with an arrow pointing downward. Of course Pietro soaked the pink suit Todd had been wearing and stringing it up on the roof by running out the window. Changing the lock to the outside of the door, Pietro and Lance quietly sneaked out.

* * *

><p>I lied I did use spell check o_o <strong>bad me<strong>.Well people I'm tired and need to sleep now. I all most fell a sleep at the keybord...twice :P any way I hope you enjoyed this more than one thousand word chapter that seem to have a lot of randome Todd humiliation in it...(that I like any way I hoped you like it becouse I doooo...XD) soo next time I update It'll prabably Todd's reaction and Kirts plan...Oh and the rateing is going up by the way becouse of the chapter above so...yeah...This took me soo long to do, I mean like two hour. I don't actually "plan" anyway I just sort of make it up as I go allong so give me sugjestions and allways remember,NEVER forget...um, I forgot _#... just read and reviw okay...G'night...ME


End file.
